


Making Love in All the Wrong Places

by princess_yosuke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie gets curious about Yosuke and Souji's relationship. <br/>Unfortunately the answers she got were a little more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love in All the Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

> Wow its been a while! Here's a little one-shot I came up with while the internet was down tonight! Its actually a little excuse to practice my creative writing since I haven't done anything in a while! Plus I like writing Souyo sue me!!!
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!

“So have you done _it_ in this classroom?”

The straight-forwardness of Chie’s out of nowhere question caused Yosuke to choke on his instant ramen.

“Where the hell did that come from!?” He said through a fit of coughs. His outburst had caused a few of his classmates to look over at their lunchtime conversation.  His face grew hot under the humiliation. “Are we really having this conversation now!?”

Chie didn’t seem to be concerned that she’d nearly almost killed him with her abrupt manner. “Well, have you!?”

Yosuke flushed even more, he knew it’d been a mistake to announce to their friends that he and Souji had hooked up, he’d warned his partner of this exact scenario. A bombardment of questions about the more…intimate nature of their relationship, especially from the nosier members of their little group. Namely, a certain on-hiatus teen idol, an heiress with a laughing problem, and an overly-forward Kung-Fu junkie who was currently taking advantage of Souji’s absence to interrogate his boyfriend on their sexual endeavours.

Yosuke groaned, Chie wasn’t going to let up if he lied, she had a radar for that kind of thing. Besides, if Yosuke didn’t say anything, Souji probably would, and that guy practically oozed shamelessness.

“Yes okay?” He eventually muttered through gritted teeth, praying that no one else was listening in. No way he’d ever hear the end of it should some of the more gossipy students of Yasogami High catch onto this. “We have…done _it_ here.”

Chie clapped a hand over her mouth, the scandalized look she gave Yosuke only furthered his embarrassment. Where was a TV that he could just throw himself into when he needed it?

It took Chie a minute to compose herself, her cheeks looking slightly pink from Yosuke’s confession, as if she hadn’t actually expected him to outright admit it.  

“Where?” was all she said.

“Chie!”

“Oh no Hanamura! You’ve gotten this far, you might as well spill everything now!” She said stubbornly, her eyes shone with intrigue. “So, where did you guys do _it_?”

Yosuke buried his face in his hands. Why was this happening? What unholy deity had he pissed off to land him in this mess? What did this goddamn world have against him that he had to be interrogated about his freaking sex life?

“–ji’s desk…” his reply was muffled in his palms.

“What?”

“Souji’s desk alright!?’ he said, a little louder than he wanted. Luckily everyone else seemed too absorbed in their own conversations now to be interested in theirs. He looked away from Chie’s unwavering gaze, feeling if he got any hotter his face would melt off. Which he would have greatly preferred over the direction this conversation was going in. “We did _it_ there.”

Chie blinked, her face a statue of impassiveness, as if a computer in her brain was taking a while to process a response. It would have been almost comical if Yosuke hadn’t been so freaking mortified.

She remained stone-faced as a limp hand pointed to the empty desk next to her. “This desk...right here?”

He nodded.

Suddenly as the weight of the answer finally caught up to her, she leapt away from her desk, as if someone had chucked a large bug at it. “Oh god!”

“You wanted to know!” Yosuke sputtered, now everyone was looking at them again. Great.

“My desk is right there!” Chie snivelled, her hands running through her short hair as it all came down on her. She threw an accusing glare at Yosuke, as if Souji and his little…tryst had somehow been all his fault. “I use it every day!”

Yosuke stood up, his face now as red as a Yukiko’s jacket. He needed to go to the bathroom to compose himself before class started. Maybe splash some water on his face until the colour died down, or maybe bash his head into a wall to end his suffering quickly.

“If it makes you feel better.” He said as he passed Chie, his voice so quiet she could barely hear him. If he was going to suffer for this, so was she. That’s what she got for asking inappropriate questions. “We totally didn’t even touch your desk.”

He left the classroom like it was on fire, leaving Chie alone with her growing confusion.

“Then how did you…” She started, looking over at her desk and Souji’s. Suddenly a wave of realization dawned on her for the second time that lunch break. “O-Oh….”

That was the last time Chie ever asked Yosuke about his sex life.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I was originally gonna call this story "Anyway, How's your Sex Life?"  
> But we don't wanna be digging up old memes like that! They're best left forgotten.


End file.
